cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Biehn
Michael Biehn (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fan (1981)'' [Douglas Breen]: Stabbed in the throat by Lauren Bacall. *''China Rose'' (1983) [Daniel Allen]: Presumably shot and he dies after talking with his father, George C. Scott, and Rose Arrow. *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Kyle Reese]: Killed in an explosion after he sticks a bomb into Arnold Schwarzenegger's robot body in an empty factory; his body is shown again afterwards being placed in a body bag. His death is undone in Terminator: Salvation (2009), '''''but he is played by Anton Yelchin. *The Abyss (1989)'' [Lt. Hiram Coffey]: Crushed when his vessel sinks into the abyss and implodes by the water pressure. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Matt) *Alien 3 (1992)' [''Cpl Dwayne Hicks]: Even though Michael didn`t appear in this film it is revealed that his character from Aliens was killed in the film's opening. However in the video game: Aliens: Colonial Marines, it turns out he's alive and was kidnapped by mercenaries working for Weyland Yutani and the person that was killed was an unnamed colonist. *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Johnny Ringo]: Shot in the forehead by Val Kilmer during a duel. (Historically inaccurate, Ringo's death was ruled a suicide). (Thanks to Matt) *''Jade (1995)'' [Bob Hargrove]: Shot to death by Chazz Palminteri while Michael is trying to kill David Caruso. (Thanks to Matt) *''Blood of the Hunter'' (1995) [Blake]: Shot to death by Gabriel Arcand. *''Mojave Moon'' (1996) [Boyd]: Killed in a car crash when Danny Aiello forces Michael to drive his tow truck off of a cliff. (Thanks to Jake) *''The Rock (1996)'' [Commander Anderson]: Shot to death by Tony Todd during a shoot-out with Ed Harris' men. (Thanks to Gary and Matt) *''The Art of War (2000)'' [Robert Bly]: Accidentally stabbed in the throat when he falls on a shard of glass during a fight with Wesley Snipes in U.N building at night. (Thanks to Gary and Matt) *''Cherry Falls'' (2000) [Sheriff Brent Marken]: Hit in the chest with an axe (after being stabbed in the neck) by his son (Jay Mohr). (Thanks to PortsGuy, Gary, Matt and Germboygel) *''Megiddo: The Omega Code 2'' (2001) [David Alexander]: Presumably dies after being stabbed in the stomach or gut by a demon voiced by Michael York. Though they never show him die his fate is strongly implied that "God took him". *''Dragon Heat '(Mang lung) '''(2005) [Petros Angelo]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Interpol agents. (Thanks to Jake) *''The Insatiable (2006)'' [Strickland]: Possibly attacked and killed by the vampire duo of Charlotte Ayanna or Sean Patrick Flanery when he commands them to come attack him while he`s holding his rifle. *''Grindhouse (2007) ''(Planet Terror)'' ''[Sheriff Hague]: Accidentally shot in the neck (off-screen) by Tom Savini during a battle with the mutants; he dies some time later while sitting next to his brother (Jeff Fahey). (Thanks to Eric, Andrew, and ND) *'[[Stiletto (2008)|''Stiletto (2008)]] ' [''Lee]: Impaled through the head with a crowbar by Stana Katic. (Thanks to Jake) *'[[Streets of Blood (2009)|''Streets of Blood (2009)]] ' [''Agent Michael Brown]: Shot in the chest multiple times by Curtis '50 Cent' Jackson. *''Bereavement (2010)'' [Jonathan Miller]: Shot in the stomach with a rifle by Brett Rickaby outside Brett's farmhouse. His body is shown again later on after Brett takes it back to Michael's home, when Kathryn Meisle discovers him. (Thanks to Jake) *''The Divide'' (2011) [Mickey]: Burned to death along with Iván González when Milo Ventimiglia sets himself on fire setting the whole bunker ablaze. *'Jacob (2011)' [Lawrence Kell]: Shot in the chest by Leo D. Wheeler. *''Sushi Girl (2012)'' [Mike]: Shot to death by a masked Mark Hamill as Hamill, Andy Mackenzie, Tony Todd, James Duval and Noah Hathaway storm Biehn, Danny Trejo and Jeff Fahey's den of operations. *''Treachery'' (2013) [Henry]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the mouth with a 45 pistol. *''Scorpion King 4: Quest for Power'' (2015) [King Yannick]: Killed by his son, Will Kemp after Will stings him with scorpions to frame Victor Webster for the murder. *''Hidden in the Woods'' (2016) [Oscar Crocker]: Shot in the back by William Forsythe, Michael in turn blows Will`s head off with a shot gun before dying. *''The Shadow Effect'' (2017) [Sheriff Hodge]: Shot in the head by Cam Gigandet. TV Deaths *''The Martyrdom of Saint Sebastion'' (1984 TV) [Saint Sebastion]: Shot to death with arrows after being tied to a tree by a mob. *''A Taste for Killing'' (1992 TV Movie) [Bo Landry]: Shot to death by Brandon Smith while Michael is trying to kill Henry Thomas; his body then falls from a crane into the ocean. (Thanks to Jake) *''Conundrum'' (1996 TV) [Det. Stash Horvak]: Commits suicide by pulling the trigger of the gun he is being held at by Marg Helgenberger. *''Chain of Command ''(2000 TV) [Craig Thornton]: Shot to death during a standoff by Patrick Muldoon after Patrick shooting Ric Young. *''The Legend of Butch & Sundance'' (2004 TV) [Mike Cassidy]: Shot to death by Blake Gibbons after Blake is revealed as a Pinkerton agent. (Thanks to Jake) *''Curfew: Episode 2 (''2019) [Roadkill Jim]: Shot in the chest by a sniper, which causes him to pass out on the wheel of his vehicle and crash into a fiery explosion. Gallery Bly's_death.png|Michael Biehn in The Art of War 11223799 565811006892565 1301127171821136310 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn about to die in Conundrum (1996) 11237211 565811010225898 5942409335073693586 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn in The Abyss (1989) 11225364 565811003559232 7517587114886828875 n-1-.jpg|Michael dying in Tombstone (1993) 11215090 565811830225816 3978009760981938904 n-2-.jpg|Michael Biehn dying in Megiddo: Omega Code 2 (2001) 11014661 565811826892483 4158146817966660841 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn dead in The Fan (1981) 11693874 565811520225847 5125803948540798578 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn dead in Bereavement (2010) 11709624 565811526892513 5588908878608354100 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn dead in Saint Sebastian (1984) 11737921 565811523559180 8455172443208553489 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn dying in Stiletto (2008) 11011212 565811350225864 8521315380917083589 n-1-.jpg|Michael Biehn dead in The Rock (1996) Michael Biehn-Bereavement.JPG|Michael Biehn (right) dead in Bereavement Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Carlene Olson. *Ex-husband of Gina Marsh. *Husband of Jennifer Blanc. Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:German actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by colonist Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Athletes Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Actors who died in William Friedkin Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:German-American actors and actresses Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Alien cast members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in skyscraper or building in Die Hard scenario Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:Video Game Stars Category:Undone with Time Travel